The DoctorRose 100
by LaFilleDesYeuxMarrons
Summary: A series of 100 stories about the Doctor and Rose.  Ratings will vary, and will most likely be at 'M' before all this is over; just a warning .  Also, most of these are 10/Rose, but may have some 9/Rose as well.  R/R if you want; I love feedback! :
1. Immortal

AN: This is the first of one hundred (hopefully!) stories about the Doctor and Rose, my favorite pairing of the series. I haven't written fanfiction of _any_ sort in a very long time, so I may be rusty. If you have feedback, feel free to R/R or even just do so for fun! ;) Either way, please enjoy!

* * *

><p>In the past few days, not much had occupied Rose Tyler's mind beyond the many fantastical places that the Doctor, <em>her Doctor<em>, had taken her: first, they'd traveled to the planet of Thon, where the citizens seemed to take particular pleasure in garish hats. Then, there'd been the world where everything was purple. Now, as she sat in the garden, the Doctor had the TARDIS en route to Aeterna. This wouldn't have normally bothered Rose; she would have even been quite excited. But the people of that world defined themselves by their immortality, which brought up Rose's own latent fear of someday leaving _him_ behind; it was in the midst of these thoughts that the Doctor found her. Therefore, he took care in his approach.

"Rose?" he began, trying to catch wisps of emotion from her.

The dark eyes that he'd come to love fell on him when she turned her head. Worrisomely, there was darkness present. She felt melancholy. "Yes, Doctor?"

Although he'd been about to ask her if she'd care to come out of her seclusion to have tea with him, he now simply approached her and laid a careful hand on her shoulder. "Do you want to talk about it?" He waited for her permission to take a seat.

When she moved over to make room, he took the gesture as an assent. Maneuvering so that his long coat wouldn't get wet from the fountain behind him, he looked into her eyes, hoping that his own would reveal his concern. "Now, what's hurt my companion?"

He noticed when she averted her eyes, but did not respond in kind. She began to speak, her tone uneven. "It's nothing, Doctor… just…," she was devolving quickly into tears, "I'm gonna have to leave you someday and, well…" She ceased in speaking.

The Doctor, who had been listening, paused before answering. He knew that this was part of why he kept up such strong barriers with his companions, but this one was different: Rose Tyler, _his_ _Rose Tyler_, had already healed him in more ways than she could ever know, and his strongest desire was only to keep and protect her for the rest of her life. It was the closest thing he had felt to love in seven hundred years. He sighed.

"Rose, look at me," she turned to face him and he placed his hands on her cheeks; their eyes were locked and he looked at her with complete sincerity. "You are the first good thing I've had in my life since before the War." She could tell he was serious; he never spoke about that painful time lightly. He continued, "When you first met me, I was angry and irrational; I was hurting more than I ever had, and you healed me. You took me on as nobody else has, and made me a better man. For that, I thank you. And," he pulled her into a tight hug, speaking quietly into her ear, "you never have to leave me. I don't want you to…"

It was the closest he had ever come to telling her that he loved her.

"But," she began, pulling away so that she could see him. "What about when I get old? You'll never age, yeah?" She was tearing up, and her mascara left black streaks down her face.

At that moment, his eyes looked more ancient than they ever had. "Rose, no matter what, if I have to go to the end of the universe, I swear to you that I'll find a way for you to remain here, if that's what you want." His words were scaring him, but he did not retract them.

She brightened, and that grin that he loved so much lit her face. "Oh, Doctor..." It was her turn to throw her arms around him. "I _do_ want to stay with you… "

The Doctor leaned back so that he could return her grin. "Then fear not, Rose Tyler! Now, I believe there is tea waiting in the kitchen for us, we'll be landing soon. _Allons-y!" _ With that, he grabbed her hand and the two of them ran through the door and out into the hall, laughing and smiling.

To Rose, this is how it was and should always be, because when she was with the Doctor not even Death could stand in her way.

In that moment, they were immortal.


	2. Sway

AN: Next chapter, you guys :D Hopefully, I'll update every day until this is done. If I don't, well... let's not go there. In the meantime, enjoy!

* * *

><p>"Rose? Are you in here?" The Doctor poked his head into the slightly cluttered but obviously girly room, careful to remember that the door had <em>indeed<em> been ajar when he'd gotten here, or at least had not been locked. Normally, he would have taken great pains to give his companion her privacy; after all, it was the polite thing to do, and if Rose didn't get on his case then the TARDIS certainly would.

But this was not normal. Rose could _always_ be counted on to come bounding into the console room every morning with a hug for him, usually one that would quite literally knock the Doctor off his feet. Today, however, their morning ritual had… never come. And, as he thought about it, the Doctor realized that it was downright _frustrating_. Especially since they'd come closer to dying last night than they ever had, trying to run away from those aggressive Midians; it had been so taxing that, once safely inside the four blue walls, both the time travelers had collapsed into bed without a word between them.

Coming out of his revelry, the Doctor realized that he had found his way into Rose's closet. The temptation to look around and see just what sort of _things_ she enjoyed wearing was almost as large as the vortex itself, but he resisted with all his might. Stepping away, he quickly left the room and decided to go check the Library.

Rose, meanwhile, was poring excitedly over the Doctor's extensive collection of vinyl records. As she thumbed through the albums, her stomach did a flip every time she found one that had particular significance: The Beatles, Eurythmics, various opera records… all brought back memories of days long past, when she and her mum would spend hours by the turntable, listening and laughing. At that time, they'd been too poor to afford a proper CD player. She chuckled to herself for a moment; things were so different now: Jackie Tyler was living with an alternate version of Pete in his world and, because Vitex had taken off, she was finally living in the lap of luxury with everything she could ever have wanted.

Shedding a tear for the fact that she could no longer be with her mother, Rose put aside a few of the records and stored the rest. She chose one to play on the TARDIS Den's turntable, relishing the sensation of the smooth wax when she gingerly removed it from its sleeve. Setting the needle, the girl lay back on the divan while the muted tones of Andrea Bocelli began wafting through the speakers.

Pausing in his tracks, the Doctor turned his head so that he could better hear what he thought to be music. Following the sound, he reached the Den but did not enter. Instead, he peeked inside the room and was met with the sight that he'd been so desperate to see: there was his pink and yellow human listening to his opera records. She couldn't have known, he decided, that this was one of his favorite dancing tunes, but he resolved right then and there to make sure that he made it clear.

Rose had been bobbing her head lightly, but jerked up when she heard the creak of the door. She relaxed once she realized that it was only the Doctor, and stood to meet him.

The Time Lord grinned when he _finally_ received the hug that he had been waiting so long for, and let the feeling of complete rightness wash over him. It was strange, he sometimes thought, that he only felt that way when he was with her, but he chalked it up to nothing more than electricity. Choosing now to charm Rose instead, he winked at her and spoke for the first time that day. "I can't tell you how long I've been waiting for that."

Rose snorted and grinned at him, poking his nose. "After all that running we did last night, I'm surprised you expected me to be awake. After all, we can't all be big tough aliens like you."

Cocking an eyebrow, the Doctor retorted by pulling her in close and giving her a dangerous gaze. "Well, Rose Tyler, as my companion, you are expected to keep a routine of giving me hugs." The track, he noticed, had switched to a low and romantic melody. In almost unconscious response, he pulled Rose closer and let his hands snake around her waist.

"Erm, Doctor," she queried, surprised by his sudden intimacy. "I thought you didn't like to _dance_." Her eyes became playful.

The man in the brown coat laughed. "I assure you, this is merely… swaying." He rocked back and forth from foot to foot, leading her into a steady rhythm not unlike many a high school slow dance.

Rose chuckled. "If you insist. However, I think _swaying_ would be more like… this." She pressed her body flush with his, and let her hands rest around his neck. Their faces were now close enough that she could feel his hot breath against her lips. Resting her forehead against the Doctor's, Rose took a deep breath and let the feeling of completeness overtake her.

Opposite, the Doctor felt that odd emotion as well. It was, on the surface, almost as foreign as squid on pizza, but he knew as clearly as the waterfalls of Midnight that it was pure, unabashed love. And, without fear, he let himself get lost in it, for once existing solely in that moment.


	3. Sticks and Stones

**AN: Hi everybody! Sorry for such a long wait; life caught up with me and, well, the rest is a long story. This is the first part of what will be a three part mini-story within these drabbles, so enjoy :) The next two parts should be up in the next couple days; I won't leave things hanging! Also, I love feedback, so feel free to drop a line if you have suggestions!**

* * *

><p>"So, Doctor, where did you say we were again?" Rose Tyler gave the TARDIS view screen a brief glance; her eyes were met with the sight of a vast ocean. It would have reminded her of being on a ship, were it not for the fact that said ocean was also bright pink.<p>

Her aforementioned companion met her with an ecstatic grin. "Rose Tyler, we happen to be on the _only_ planet in the entire _universe_ where one can find fresh tetherfish. I promise you, it isn't at all tasty unless it's being served soon after it's caught. It _is_ available on other planets, but it's… _imitation_!" The Time Lord wore an expression of perfect offense, as if the idea was horribly absurd. Rose had to concentrate on not laughing.

"What you're saying then, Doctor," she began, finding it almost unbearable to stay silent, "is that you brought us here just so that we could have _dinner_?" It really shouldn't have seemed that strange; the alien had been known to be far more impulsive. But it was strange to her either way: on Earth, this would be the equivalent of her mum flying to Japan just to get real sushi, something that only the richest people could afford. And even then, Rose still thought it to be a catastrophic waste of resources.

The Doctor was unfazed. "Yes, if you really want to cut it that fine. But in reality, Rose, a scrumptious meal is just the tip of the iceberg!" At that moment, it would have been impossible for him to put his feelings into words: he had been keeping a secret from his companion about this place, and said information was just _boiling_ inside of him. It was all he could do to not scream it to the heavens for all to hear.

Instead, the pair went through the standard motions: The Doctor grabbed Rose's hand, and both exited the TARDIS. Stepping out into cool, navy blue grass, Rose was immediately stricken by how this world smelled: from what her woefully underdeveloped nose indicated, the scent that permeated the planet was some strange mix of lavender, rain, and curry. The entire mélange comforted her somehow, and she began to feel calmer about this place. So what if the Doctor had only brought them there to eat seafood? She could at least enjoy the atmosphere in the meantime.

When he did finally glance over at her after he himself had been admiring this planet's beauty, the Doctor found his pink and yellow human in the midst of revelry, most likely about the planet. This pleased him immeasurably; the fact that she could already sense the power here indicated that she had some level of psychic ability, even if it was latent. This would make it all easier when he decided to… well, that was saved for later. For now, he couldn't wait to get to the nearest restaurant because, although he'd never said so, tetherfish _was_ a favorite of his and he hadn't tasted it since before the War. In advancing his plan, he turned to face his companion, the same grin on his face. "Well Rose, what do you say we go find that fish?" The excitement in his voice was on par with that of one who had not eaten in weeks.

Rose, meanwhile, could only grin that trademark smile of hers right back, and reply with the same level of enthusiasm. "Yeah! Although," she paused, her tone shifting to one of thoughtfulness, "do you think they'll have chips? We always seem to have good luck when there're chips." She winked, clearly but wordlessly referring to their first "date", all the way back to when the Doctor had been all ears and roughness.

He laughed at her question, sharing in the memories of his former self, and the impact that this girl—no, _woman, _had on his recovery. It was _very_ Rose Tyler, he surmised, that she could be on an alien planet ten billion miles from Earth and full of nothing but curiosity about everything around her, and yet she would still ask whether they could possibly get something as _mundane_ as chips. It was this that he loved about her: the fire and the courage that she so readily exhibited intermingling with the carefree nature and naïveté of something so young; the Wolf and the woman living together in harmony within.

Having noticed long ago that the Doctor had begun to stare off into space, Rose allowed him his time before giving his hand a squeeze. "Come on, let's get going!"

The Doctor could not agree more readily. "Yes! Allons-y!" He dashed off through the meadow that abutted the sandy shore, pulling his companion with him, both people exhilarated at the feeling of whooshing air around them. They ran until they reached the town; the TARDIS was now out of sight beyond the nearest hill. Neither was worried about this, however, once consideration was given to the fact that nobody would dare steal it, let alone be successful at getting the doors open.

Following their usual routine now, the Doctor and Rose Tyler walked up and down the streets, seeking a decent restaurant. At last, they decided on a quaint waterfront eatery that was just the right amount of romance mixed with casualty.

To get to the actual restaurant, they had to descend a set of stairs. Upon reaching the bottom of the flight, both were not surprised to find that the view now greeting them was one of underwater life: The setting sun outside tinted the sea purple, and schools of fish both large and small swam about happily. The hostess, a blue-skinned, horned creature, showed them in.

"Welcome, honored guests," she began, "please allow me to show you to your suite." She bade the Doctor follow her, and Rose brought up the rear. They were led off to the West end of the building to a door, which the alien woman quickly opened with the press of a button. Beckoning them inside, a splendid sight awaited: the table was low and appeared to be made of wood, although it was so small that Rose could not see how the Doctor and she could both share it. Across the walls, beautiful tapestries of completely unknown shades obscured any view of the outside and gave the couple privacy. At intervals around the rounded wall, ceiling-high tubes glimmered, and it took Rose a full moment to realize that the lights inside were fireflies of some sort. In all, the effect was breathtaking.

The hostess gave a small bow, and drew her arm about to indicate the space. "This will be yours, if you are pleased with it?"

A nod from the Time Lord was her reply, as he bowed in return. "Yes, thank you. This will suit us perfectly." He hid his excitement, knowing what was to come next. Rose would not understand it, but she would soon find out.

The alien smiled. "Then I will return shortly. For now, please take your accoutrements." She held out two objects: a silvery stick of an almost transparent material, and a stone that seemed to glow with some inner power. The former went to Rose, the latter to the Doctor. After the two gave their thanks, blocks of something were laid out on the table, and then the hostess took her leave.

The Doctor turned to Rose, grabbing her hand and pulling her down with him onto the floor. "Well, Rose Tyler, what do you think?"


End file.
